Ángeles y Demonios
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI AU] En el Edén, los demonios y los ángeles viven bajo las ordenes de los todopoderosos: Dios y el Diablo. Estos dos se divierten apostando las almas de los mortales en sus juegos absurdos. ¿Qué han apostado el alma de Seto Kaiba?
1. Apuesta

**_Creo que vale la pena aclarar que este es un fanfiction Yaoi y que como tal se describiran relaciones amorosas, sexo y demás entre hombres. Así que si no te gusta, vete y no molestes.

* * *

_**

Ángeles y Demonios

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo uno – "La apuesta"

Olvídense de los ríos de azufre fundido y las cámaras de tortura eternas. También olviden los campos de nubes y la música armoniosa. El cielo y el infierno no podrían ser más diferentes de lo que relatan los antiguos evangelios. Bosques sin fin... Montañas llenas de nieve... Lagos espejados y enormes mares... Así es, más o menos, el Edén, hogar de ángeles y demonios... Sí, ángeles y demonios... Resulta que también eso es falso. Dios y el Demonio, lejos de ser enemigos, son aliados... O mejor dicho... ¡Dos buenos amigos a los que les gusta apostar con nuestras vidas! Por que no existe tal cosa como el libre albedrío... Todos los humanos, como simples peones en un tablero de ajedrez, no somos más que los juguetes de los todopoderosos, que se divierten viéndonos equivocarnos, dejándonos llevar por las "tentaciones"...

Habían estado observando, durante los últimos años a un humano en especial, por extraño que pareciera. Este chico (si, era un chico) había demostrado una gran fortaleza para salir adelante en la vida. Y realmente, le había tocado una vida muy dura. Al ser el "favorito" de nuestros Todopoderosos, estos se habían empeñado en probar que tanto podía llegar a resistir, sin caer en la tentación de la muerte. No importó lo que le hicieran, el chico simplemente seguía adelante. No importó cuantas dificultades le pusieron enfrente, este humano conseguía girarlas y volverlas a su favor. Pasaron algunos años, y este chico consiguió volverse poderoso, por lo menos entre los humanos.

Fue en esa mañana en especial, que los Omnipotentes se pusieron a discutir acerca del chico este.

- Te lo digo, ya hemos intentado todo y no sede. Creo que sería mejor buscar otra victima. –dijo en tono somnoliento, Dios.

- ¡No, no y no¡No me voy a dejar vencer por un simple humano! – dijo el Demonio con brío, mientras pateaba el caldero por el que observaban al mundo humano – ¡Tiene que haber algo que no hayamos intentado!

- Bueno... Hay algo... – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Bien? Te estoy escuchando. – respondió el Demonio, esperando la sugerencia.

Así, el Todopoderoso le explicó que lo único que no habían intentado era que se enamorara.

- ¿Es que acaso te ataco el Alzehimer? Eso ya lo intentamos... Envié a mis mejores diablas para que lo sedujeran... ¡El pibe ni se mosqueó! – acotó echo una furia.

- No... ¿Acaso no entiendes la diferencia entre amor y pasión?– dijo con tranquilidad, comenzando a exasperar a su contraparte – Te digo que lo enamoremos... -

- ¡Es lo mismo! – gritó el Demonio.

- No. No es lo mismo...– respondió con tranquilidad.

- ¡Sí¡Si lo es! -

- No. No lo es... - respondió Dios, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Dios, con una mirada clara y segura, como la de cualquiera que se creía dueño de la verdad. El Demonio, también tenía una mirada bastante segura, aunque por sus intenciones, jamás podría ser una mirada clara. Finalmente, y cortando con el duelo de miradas, el Demonio se hecho a reír con ganas, ante la mirada atenta del otro.

- Te das cuenta de lo que pasa acá¿no? – dijo entre carcajadas.

- Si... – medio rió - opinamos diferente... Hacía mucho que no nos pasaba esto... – meditó mientras desenredaba con sus pálidos y finos dedos su larga barba blanca.

- Muy bien... – el Demonio ya estaba decidido – Juguemos.

- Mmmhh... – parecía ser que una nueva apuesta comenzaría - ¿Y que se supone que apostaremos? – inquirió el más anciano de los dos, haciendo que el otro prorrumpiera una risotada.

- Muy fácil... Tú dices que el amor y la pasión no es lo mismo... pero yo digo que si lo es... – comenzó su explicación.

Dios escuchaba atentamente, mientras seguía con la mirada a su contraparte, que no dejaba de describir círculos, caminando por la habitación.

- ... En resumen, lo que te propongo es lo siguiente: escoge a uno de tus ángeles – Dios quiso decir algo pero él lo frenó levantando la mano – el que tu quieras... No te pondré condiciones esta vez. Bueno, si, tal vez una. – miro al otro como pidiendo permiso. Dios asintió ligeramente con la cabeza – No puede ser Gabriel.

- Pero Gabriel es mi mejor ángel. – dijo tranquilamente. Esa clase de reacciones nada agresivas lograban sacar de sus casillas al Demonio.

- Será tu mejor ángel y todo lo que quieras... ¡Pero su belleza sobrepasa con creces a todos los otros ángeles y demonios¡Tendrías una ventaja injusta! – se defendió.

- Esta bien... – aceptó Dios – No elegiré a Gabriel. ¿Qué más? – inquirió queriendo saber en que consistiría esta nueva apuesta.

- Bueno... – sonrió – Como dije, tu elige un ángel... Y yo un demonio... Los enviaremos juntos a la tierra para que "conquisten" al chico... – puso una sonrisa de satisfacción – El primero que lo haga, gana.

- ¿Y cual es el premio? – inquirió el anciano.

- El mismo de siempre... – dijo sonriendo de nuevo – el ganador tiene derecho a reclamar su alma. ¿Te parece bien así? – termino extendiendo su mano para que el otro la estrechara.

- Solo algo más... Yo elijo a tu demonio... Y tú a mi ángel... -

- Bien... – y se estrecharon las manos.

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996 

"Ángeles y Demonios" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	2. Los elegidos

**_Creo que vale la pena aclarar que este es un fanfiction Yaoi y que como tal se describiran relaciones amorosas, sexo y demás entre hombres. Así que si no te gusta, vete y no molestes._**

**_Ahora con respecto a "Ángeles y Demonios". Este fanfiction es un AU, o sea, un Alternative Universe (o Universo Alternativo). Tome a los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" ybla, bla, bla... aunque cabe aclarar que los personajes principales, Liebe, Gabriel y Matías NO SON Seto, Jonouchi y Ryuji, solo tienen su misma apariencia (algo así como gemelos angelicales y demoniacos...) Esto se aclara en el capítulo tres... Así que lean._**

* * *

Ángeles y Demonios

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo dos – "Los Elegidos"

En alguna parte perdida del Edén, entre el lago plateado y la cascada dorada, dos figuras la pasaban tranquilamente... Una, se bañaba en el lago. La esbelta silueta se reflejaba en la superficie del agua serena; sus ojos estaban cerrados delicadamente, mientras su cabello, de un rubio casi dorado, caía sobre sus hombros pálidos como crema. En la orilla, la otra figura lo observaba con casi entera devoción. Sus ojos zafiros brillaban ante la aparición. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa incitante, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre sus ojos.

- No importa lo que los demás digan... Sigo creyendo que eres el más hermoso. – dijo la figura en la orilla.

- ¡Liebe...! – se quejó el pálido chico en el lago, sonrojándose de repente – No me mires así... -

- ¿Así como? – dijo en tono inocente, Liebe.

- Con... lujuria. – respondió el chico rubio cubriéndose con una tela blanca salida de la nada.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan endemoniadamente hermoso, Gabriel. – se escudo el chico morocho, tomando al rubio en brazos, para sacarlo del agua.

Caminó hasta estar debajo de un gran roble y se sentaron juntos en sus raíces. Durante unos momentos, se mantuvieron en silencio, pero fue el ángel, con su clásica alegría y gracia, el que perturbo esa paz.

- ¡Estoy aburrido! – exclamó Gabriel. El otro chico sonrió – ¡Dios¡Dame una misión¡Por favor! – rogó y como si nada, una voz le respondió.

- Oh... Así que allí se encontraban... -

Dios avanzaba con paso lento y calmado hacía el gran roble. Tenía la mano derecha sosteniendo un pergamino. Cuando llegó ante los chicos, estos lo reverenciaron como se debía.

- Señor. – lo saludaron arrodillados.

- Bueno, bueno... – dijo abriendo el pergamino.

«Una misión...» pensó Gabriel un poco triste. Estaba bromeando cuando dijo que estaba aburrido. La verdad era que disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con Liebe.

El ángel de pelo rubio se puso de pie y cuando estuvo apunto de hablar, Dios lo acalló, hablando primero.

- Tú. – señalo al chico morocho – Eres Liebe¿verdad? – preguntó Dios y el chico asintió – Se te ha asignado una misión de suma importancia en el mundo humano. Preséntate en el gran salón dentro de una hora, por favor. – le puso el pergamino en la mano y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a alejarse.

«Pero... ¡Liebe es un demonio!» pensó Gabriel mientras alcanzaba a su jefe.

- Señor... Mi señor, aguarde por favor. – dijo con cortesía, pero Dios no se detuvo. Llegando al limite de su paciencia (que no era mucha), Gabriel le gritó – ¡CHE¡VOS¡¡EL DE BARBA BLANCA! -

Dios se detuvo en seco, aún dándole la espalda al chico rubio. Viéndolo por sobre su hombro, lo llamó en tono amable. Gabriel se acercó hasta él, con los ojos en el piso. De seguro lo castigaría por faltarle el respeto, otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa Gabriel¿Hay algún problema? -

- Se... Señor, le... Usted le acaba de entregar una misión a Liebe. – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene? -

- Liebe... Señor, Liebe es un demonio... -

- ¿Y eso que tiene? -

- Bueno... Usted no puede asignarle una misión a un demonio... -

- ¿De verdad...? No lo sabía... – respondió Dios en tono de sorpresa y con una risita. Gabriel se sonrojo – No te preocupes Gabriel. – dijo en tono comprensivo – No es una misión peligrosa. – aclaró y acercándose al ángel para hablar más bajo, agregó – Veré si puedes acompañarlo¿de acuerdo? -

- Se—Señor... – una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro blanco – ¡Gracias! – y se arrodillo para mostrarle respeto.

- Je, je, je... Siempre el mismo, Gabriel... – se rió Dios antes de marcharse.

«Qué bueno que es...» pensó mientras volvía al roble junto a Liebe, que lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Liebe.

- ¿Eh? Nada... Solo estaba preocupado por algo. -

- ¿Preocupado¿Porqué? -

- Es que tú jamás has ido al mundo humano y... -

- ¿Y...? -

- Quería saber que tipo de misión iban a darte... Además me pareció raro que fuera Dios el que te la asignara... -

- No le veo lo raro... -

- No importa eso ahora... ¡Dios dijo que iba a ver si podía acompañarte! – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Eh¿Acompañarme¿Porqué? – pregunto Liebe siendo brusco sin quererlo.

- No... ¿No queres...? – parecía que Gabriel iba a llorar – Esta bien... Voy a decirle que... – se dio la vuelta para que Liebe no lo viera llorar.

- ¿Gabriel¿Estas llorando? – dijo preocupado. Se puso frente al rubio y lo abrazo – Tonto... Claro que quiero que vengas conmigo... Si fuera por mi, vendrías conmigo siempre. -

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con los ojitos nublados...

«Cuando pone esa cara me dan ganas de...»

Al pobre Liebe se le estaban yendo los pensamientos por un camino no muy sano... Por Liebe no había problema puesto que era un demonio y se le permitía pecar. Pero si Gabriel pecaba, pasaría de ser el arcángel más importante, a ser un demonio más, ya que ellos no se dividían por jerarquías o coros. Aunque de verdad deseara a Gabriel... Liebe se resistía a hacer algo por el bien del ángel.

- Liebe... ¿Te pasa algo? -

- ¿Eh? No, nada... –

Lejos del gran roble, más exactamente en el salón de los jefes, el Demonio estaba un poquito enojado...

- ¡No! – grito – ¡NO¡NO¡Y NO! – siguió gritando.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – inquirió Dios, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

- ¿Cuál es EL problema¡Querrás decir cuales son LOS problemas! – siguió gritando, revoleándole el pergamino por la cabeza al barbudo.

- Yo no veo ninguno... – dijo Dios mirando el pergamino.

- ¿No¡Mira¡Mira acá! – le señaló una parte del papel y continuó – ¡Liebe¡¿Porqué lo elegiste a él! -

- Bueno... ... Me gusto su nombre. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que qué! -

- Liebe... significa "amor" en alemán... y debo decir que es uno de mis idiomas favoritos. – sonrió aún más.

- A veces me sorprende que seas tan poderoso con la forma de pensar que tenes... – susurró el Demonio para que no lo oyera – Bueno... Liebe es el demonio más hermoso... -

- ¿Ves? No hay ningún problema... – lo interrumpió Dios.

- Decía... Que Liebe es el demonio más hermoso, pero nunca ha ido a la tierra... -

- Eso lo sé y por eso le asigne una escolta. -

- ¡Ajá¡Ese es el otro problema! – volvió a señalar el pergamino – ¡Ves¡Elegiste a Gabriel! Te dije que... -

- El trato era que vos elegías a mi ángel y yo a tu demonio... En ningún momento dijiste que tenía prohibido enviar a Gabriel de vigía. – se escudo Dios estando completamente en lo cierto – Además, como vos lo dijiste, Liebe no tiene experiencia en la tierra. Necesitará un guía. -

El Demonio estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a gritar palabrotas en todas las lenguas. Existentes y no existentes. Vivas y muertas. Unos minutos bastaron para calmarse.

- ¿Vos ya elegiste a algún ángel? Porque me gustaría verlos a los tres en el gran salón en una hora... – le avisó Dios.

- Sí, si... solo me falta conocerlos para elegir... Oye... ¿Cuál es tu ángel más peligroso? – preguntó el Demonio con malicia.

- ¿Peligroso¿A que te refieres con eso? –

- Me refiero a cual a tenido más posibilidades de convertirse en demonio últimamente... ¿No hay ninguno? – viendo que Dios iba a responder, aclaró - Aparte de Gabriel... -

- Bueno... Supongo que... Matías. -

- ¿Matías? Él está en mi lista... ¿Cómo es? -

- Bueno... Si está en tu lista¿Porque no vas y lo conoces...? – sugirió Dios.

- Bien... Nos vemos en el gran salón... – se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, de nuevo en el gran roble...

- Liebe... Mmhh... No... Alguien... Mmhh... Liebe... Pueden vernos... -

- No me importa. -

Gabriel estaba tumbado en la hierba junto al roble. El cabello dorado tapaba sus ojos canela y él mismo se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos. Estaba totalmente sonrojado. Liebe estaba sobre él. Besaba su cuello níveo mientras iba quitando poco a poco la tela blanca que cubría la cintura del rubio. Sus zafiros brillaban lujuriosos. Esta vez no estaba seguro de si podría contenerse...

Ambos estaban tan pendientes uno del otro que no se dieron cuenta del par de ojos verdes que los vigilaba desde atrás de un arbusto, muy cerca del roble.

«Arghh... ¡Estúpido Gabriel¡Liebe tiene que ser mío!» pensaba el dueño de esas esmeraldas.

Liebe comenzó a besar el pecho de Gabriel muy lenta y tortuosamente... Disfrutaba el sabor de esa piel, siempre lo hacía. Buscó la mano del rubio y cuando la encontró, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gabriel. El ángel estaba comenzando a ceder ante la tentación que el demonio le estaba ofreciendo. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y no lograba pensar en nada conciso. Mientras, Liebe seguía bajando por su estomago y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la cadera, cubierta apenas por la tela blanca, vio la marca que todos los servidores de Dios poseían... Un tatuaje en forma de cruz romana color negra sobresalía en la cintura baja de Gabriel. Sobre la piel blanca era como si estuviera sobre una hoja de papel. Con solo verlo, Liebe volvió en sí, deteniéndose. Se sentó al lado del ángel y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

- ¿Gabriel...¿Me estas oyendo? – le susurro con tono calmado y sensible.

- Si... – respondió quedamente el rubio, comenzando a recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Estas enojado? – musitó Liebe despacio, consiguiendo que Gabriel abriera los ojos. El ángel se sentó y lo miró muy serio a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Bueno... Me detuve... Creí que era lo mejor... – dudo el demonio. Gabriel le sonreía.

- Gracias Liebe. -

- ¿Eh¿Porqué? – el rubio sonrió más.

- Porque pudiendo estar con cualquier demonio para satisfacer tus deseos... Me elegiste a mí... A mí, que no puedo ofrecerte nada más que sonrisas... – su sonrisa menguó y por su blanca mejilla corrió una cristalina lagrima – A mí, que soy el culpable de que cayeras... – termino comenzando a llorar.

- Gabriel... ¡Gabriel! – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – Yo jamás creí que fuera tu culpa¿entendiste¡¿Me oíste, Gabriel! – lo miró a los ojos y deposito un beso en la pálida frente – No me arrepiento de amarte como lo hice y lo hago... te amo y eso es lo único que me importa... ¿Entiendes? -

- Liebe... – el ángel seguía llorando, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad – Liebe... Yo... Te amo... – susurró antes de que el demonio lo besara.

«¡Maldito Gabriel¡Arghh¡Qué coraje!»

Los arbustos se movieron levemente y ocultándose detrás de los árboles, la alta figura de ojos verdes se perdió en el bosque...

Matías caminaba pisando fuerte. Estaba demasiado enojado como para disimularlo como hacía siempre... Desde que tenía memoria, constantemente había sido el número dos y Gabriel el número uno. No importaba lo que hiciera o cuanto deseara algo, el rubio siempre lo conseguía primero... Había crecido en el Eden bajo la sombra de su "hermano". Aún así, él era más hermoso que Gabriel. Su largo pelo negro caía por sus hombros y espalda como una cascada oscura y su piel morena daba la impresión de que siempre estaba ardiendo. De entre todos los servidores de Dios, era el único con el mismo color de ojos que el todopoderoso. Sus esmeraldas siempre parecían brillar con malicia y nunca podía saberse lo que estaba pensando.

Matías tenía muchas cualidades en las que superaba a Gabriel, pero el principal hecho que hacía a Gabriel mejor arcángel que Matías, era su inocencia...

Comenzaba a salir del bosque cuando una voz lo llamó.

- Tú eres Matías¿verdad? –

- Depende de quien lo pregunta... – respondió Matías de mal humor.

- Jujuju... Tal como lo dice el archivo, eres muy irrespetuoso. –

El Demonio salió de detrás del árbol en el que estaba escondido y camino hacía Matías.

- ¡Señor! – el moreno se arrodillo – Lo lamento. No fue mi intención ofenderlo. – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes... Dime¿Te interesaría participar en una misión para mí? – le preguntó ayudándolo a pararse.

- ¿Una misión... para usted, señor? – repitió no muy seguro.

- Así es... – confirmó el Demonio.

- ¿Qué clase de misión? -

- Una en la que tendrás muy buena competencia... – el Demonio se acerco al ángel de pelo azabache y le susurró – Tendrás lo que quieras como recompensa si logras inclinar la balanza a mi favor... -

- Lo que quiera... – repitió Matías.

- Lo que quieras. – confirmo el Demonio.

- Bien. Lo haré. -

- Perfecto. Ven. Será mejor que vayamos yendo al gran salón. Allí se te aclararan los últimos detalles de la misión. -

- Sí. – y Matías caminó todo el trayecto al lado del señor oscuro.

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996

"Ángeles y Demonios" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	3. Cambio de Planes

**_Creo que vale la pena aclarar que este es un fanfiction Yaoi y que como tal se describiran relaciones amorosas, sexo y demás entre hombres. Así que si no te gusta, vete y no molestes._**

* * *

Ángeles y Demonios

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo tres - "Cambio de Planes"

Dios aguardaba en el gran salón. Por alguna extraña razón y después de siglos de no experimentarlo, se sentía nervioso, pero aún así, no dejaba de pensar en que algo bueno resultaría de todo esto.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron de par en par y caminando por la alfombra color cielo, Gabriel y Liebe se acercaron a él.

- Señor... – saludaron con respeto – Aquí estamos como lo pidió. – siguieron hablando como uno.

- Bien. Gracias por venir. – miró a la puerta, ahora cerrada – Debemos esperar a dos personas más antes de comenzar... -

Así, esperaron durante casi diez minutos, hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse, mostrando al demonio y a alguien más caminando detrás de él.

- Perdón por el retraso. – se disculpo el Demonio – Este chico es difícil de encontrar¿sabes? – dijo señalando a sus espaldas.

- Veo que lo elegiste a él. – confirmó Dios desde lo alto de su asiento, invitando con una mirada al Demonio para que se sentara junto a él. Y así lo hizo, dejando al descubierto al ángel elegido.

- ¿Matías! – exclamó Gabriel al encontrarse con los ojos verdes.

- Hola hermano... Liebe¿tú fuiste el elegido por el señor, no? – pregunto clavando las esmeraldas en los zafiros del demonio, que asintió sin mirarlo.

- Bien... Como parece que ya se conocen, nos ahorraremos presentaciones. – dijo el Demonio tratando de apurar tramites.

- Ya todos saben por que están aquí¿verdad? – preguntó Dios a lo que los ángeles y el demonio asintieron – Bien... Entonces los enviaremos al mundo humano ahora... a menos que tengas algo más que decirles tú. – agregó viendo a su contraparte.

El Demonio pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego de verlos una y otra vez, recordó un detalle importante.

- Serán vigilados en todo momento... Matías... – llamó al ángel que se acercó – Toma. – le dio un sobre de papel madera – No lo abran hasta estar en el mundo humano¿entendieron? – los tres asintieron.

- A los ángeles debo decirles... Tengan cuidado en el mundo humano. Sé muy bien que no es la primera vez que van, pero deben recordar que son mucho más sensibles a las tentaciones cuando están allí. – advirtió Dios. Gabriel no pudo evitar ver a Liebe durante un segundo.

Se elevaron unos centímetros en el aire y sus alas se disiparon como arena en el viento. Se les cambiaron sus ropajes sagrados por simples atuendos de humano. Matías vestía un pantalón color negro y una remera del mismo color con un chaleco carmín y zapatillas negras. Gabriel tenía una remera color celeste agua y un pantalón color crema, con zapatillas azules. Liebe tenía un pantalón gris plata, con botas negras, una remera azul oscura y un sobretodo gris plata con detalles en negro y azul.

Se les repitieron las advertencias una última vez y luego de desearles buena suerte, los tres elegidos desaparecieron en un remolino de luces y sombras.

- ¿Qué había en el sobre que le diste a Matías? – preguntó Dios y el Demonio sonrió.

- ¿No lo sabes acaso? -

- Lo sé, pero quiero que tú me lo digas. – respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona. El Demonio solo bufó.

**»»»«««**

Noche en Dominoes City, o más exactamente, en el bosque en las afueras de esta ciudad. Un haz de luz desciende desde el cielo hasta un claro en el medio del bosque. Al fin extinto el extraño fenómeno, tres figuras se revelan entre las sombras.

- Bien... Ya estamos aquí... – aviso Matías a lo que los otros dos respondieron abriendo los ojos.

El bosque estaba bastante oscuro, solo eran iluminados levemente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Matías, que tenía el sobre bajo el brazo, se sentó en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran cerezo.

- Oigan... Creo que esto es para todos. – advirtió enseñándoles el sobre.

- Sí... – asintió Gabriel y tomó a Liebe de la mano, para sentarse juntos, frente a Matías.

- Muy bien... Veamos que tenemos aquí... -

Matías desabrochó el hilo que ataba el sobre y sacó de dentro de él una carpeta color azul. La abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto...

- ¿Liebe? – exclamó Matías tomando la foto en sus manos.

- ¿Qué queres? – respondió el demonio creyendo que le hablaba a él.

- No, no... Él... Vos... – parecía que Matías no encontraba las palabras - ¡Mira Gabriel! – terminó, pasándole la foto al otro ángel.

Gabriel miró la foto unos segundos, luego al demonio, luego la foto...

- Liebe... ¡Sos vos! – y le pasó la foto.

Mientras el demonio la estudiaba, Matías y Gabriel revisaban el resto de las hojas en la carpeta para tratar de encontrar una explicación.

- ¡Acá está! – exclamó Matías y comenzó a leer – "OBJETIVO Nombre: Kaiba, Seto. Edad: 16 años. Sexo: Masculino..." -

- ¿Era necesario que aclararan eso? – interrumpió Liebe en tono escéptico, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Gabriel y una enojada de Matías.

- ¿No entendés nada? – casi le gritó Matías – Si él es el objetivo y es casi un calco tuyo... ¡Arghh! – terminó gritando casi histérico.

- Pero... – trato de alegar Liebe, aunque no supo que contestar. Como era la primera vez que le asignaban una misión con los humanos, no sabía como funcionaban las cosas.

- Liebe... Cuando bajamos a interrumpir y cambiar el destino de alguien, nos hacemos pasar por humanos, pero nuestra apariencia física no cambia... – le explicó Gabriel.

- O sea... No servís. – terminó de aclarar Matías, revolviendo los papeles, hasta que encontró algo.

- ¿Matías? – lo llamó Gabriel, viendo como el otro ángel se quedaba en silencio, mirando una de las tantas páginas dentro de la carpeta.

- Lo tenían planeado así desde el principio... – susurró Matías y levantó la mirada hacía Liebe. Sin aviso (ni nada), Matías se arrojó hacia el demonio y lo beso.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le gritó Liebe, empujando a Matías para alejarlo de él.

El ángel pelinegro se mantuvo en el suelo, con el rostro tapado por sus brazos. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió.

- ¡Matías! – gritó Gabriel, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Un haz de luz blanca muy brillante, descendió del cielo y cubrió al ángel. Envuelto por la extraña luz, Matías se elevó en el aire. Su espalda se arqueó hacía atrás. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo, al igual que su boca, para proferir el grito más agudo y lúgubre que se hubiera dejado oír hasta entonces. Sus alas blancas reaparecieron para perder su pureza y volverse negras como el cielo de esa misma noche y desaparecieron al casi mismo tiempo que la columna de luz blanca. Matías descendió lentamente, casi como si flotara en el aire, hasta quedar tendido sobre la hierba verde, al parecer inconsciente.

Justo frente a él, Gabriel y Liebe estaban abrumados. El demonio sabía lo que había pasado, pero no entendía las razones del ángel. Él sabía lo que pasaba cuando se besaba a alguien con quien no se compartía ningún sentimiento o recuerdo. ¿Porqué lo había hecho¿Porqué?

- Matías... Matías... -

El ángel de cabello dorado se había arrodillado junto a su hermano y lo tomaba entre sus brazos. Delicadas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, mientras murmuraba su nombre, intentando que recuperara la conciencia.

A sus espaldas, Liebe se acercó a las páginas de la carpeta y encontró la que Matías había leído:

"_Como el demonio Liebe se encuentra incapacitado para llevar a cabo la misión, el arcángel Matías deberá abandonar su posición en el cielo, por orden del todopoderoso y llevar a cabo la misión, como demonio. Así se ha decidido. Que así sea."_

Todo estuvo claro en ese momento. Era por eso que Matías lo había besado. No podía ignorar una orden directa...

- ¡Ah¡Matías! – exclamó Gabriel cuando el nuevo demonio comenzó a murmurar.

- Mmhh... ¡Nh! – el pelinegro se agarró el estomago y encorvó la espalda - ¡Duele! – dijo entre dientes.

- Dejáme verlo, Gabriel. – dijo Liebe tomando a Matías en sus brazos.

- ¿Está bien¿Qué tiene¡Matías! – comenzó a inquirir Gabriel ya que no sabía lo que pasaba.

Liebe le explicó al ángel que no había por que preocuparse. Después de la transformación, se sentía un dolor muy agudo en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero no era nada grave o que pusiera en peligro a Matías. También aprovecho para decirle al rubio lo que había leído en la hoja de papel.

- Pero... ¿Porqué le harían eso a Matías? Yo también soy un ángel... ¿Porqué no a mí? -

- No lo sé... – musitó Liebe, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el estomago de Matías y por fin este se tranquilizó y dejó de moverse tanto.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor comenzó a aminorar hasta por fin desaparecer y Matías abrió sus ojos esmeralda, como si hubiera dormido durante siglos. Lo primero que vio para su sorpresa, fueron los zafiros de Liebe.

- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa amable.

- ¡Matías¿Te sentís bien¿Podes pararte? – le preguntó Gabriel.

- Estoy... bien... creo. -

Matías se tocó la cabeza y trató de recordar lo que había pasado, solo viendo una intensa luz blanca, luego nada.

- Yo... Caí¿verdad? - el demonio y el arcángel frente a él asintieron tristemente.

- ¿Sabías que tenías que hacerlo? – preguntó su nuevo hermano, Liebe.

- No tenía idea... Hasta que lo leí. -

Matías se puso de pie con ayuda del otro demonio y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al árbol, en donde volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Tenemos que seguir con esto? -

Gabriel se abrazaba a si mismo y Liebe se puso detrás de él y lo abrazó para susurrarle:

- Tenemos que hacerlo. Vamos. – y juntos se sentaron.

- Bueno... Según estás instrucciones, Gabriel y yo tendremos que tomar el lugar de dos compañeros de clase de Kaiba. Sus nombres... ¿nh? Estaban aquí... ¿dónde? – empezó Matías a revolver entre las páginas sobre el césped.

- "Nombre: Katsuya Jounouchi. Edad: 16 años. Padre (fallecido) Madre (fallecida) Hermana: Shizuka Jounouchi. Edad: 14 años..." ... ese eres tú, Gabriel. – leyó Liebe entregándole una foto al ángel.

- Soy... ¿yo? – el ángel miró con detalle la foto. Definitivamente ese humano se veía como él, pero... algo le molestaba...

- "Nombre: Ryuji Otogi. Edad: 16 años. Padres (fallecidos)..." ... Matías, tú eres este. – e igual que con el ángel, le entregó la foto a su nuevo hermano.

- Así que este soy yo... Mmhh... -

- ¿Hay más instrucciones, Matías? – preguntó Liebe sacando a los dos del ensimismamiento fotográfico...

- ¿Eh¿Qué¡Ah, sí! Etoo... – revolviendo papeles de nuevo – Toma Gabriel... Acá describe la personalidad de Katsuya. – le entrega unas cuantas hojas al ángel que se pone a leer de inmediato – Y en cuanto a mí... ¡Acá estoy! – y también comienza a leer.

Pasan algunos cuantos minutos en silencio. Gabriel y Matías totalmente abstraídos en su lectura no habían notado un detalle importante... ¿Y Liebe qué hacía?

- No es que quiera molestarlos, ni distraerlos pero... ¿Y yo? – preguntó el demonio con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Nh? Bueno... – musitó Gabriel medio sonrojado. Se había olvidado del demonio.

- Gabriel tiene que vivir con la hermana de Katsuya... Pero según esto yo vivo solo. Creo que vas a tener que vivir conmigo, Liebe. -

- ¿Porqué¿No puedo volver al Edén¡No tengo nada que hacer acá! -

- Según la instrucciones, tenes que vigilar que lo hagamos bien... – se escudo Matías.

Liebe gruñó un rato hasta que al final accedió, aunque de mala gana. Comenzaba a amanecer cuando terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo con todo.

Gabriel y Matías se dieron las manos y pronunciaron las palabras "Que así sea." Marcando el comienzo de la misión.

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996 

"Ángeles y Demonios" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	4. Tomando Posiciones

**_Creo que vale la pena aclarar que este es un fanfiction Yaoi y que como tal se describiran relaciones amorosas, sexo y demás entre hombres. Así que si no te gusta, vete y no molestes._**

**_Ahora con respecto a "Ángeles y Demonios". Este fanfiction es un AU, o sea, un Alternative Universe (o Universo Alternativo). Tome a los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" ybla, bla, bla... aunque cabe aclarar que los personajes principales, Liebe, Gabriel y Matías NO SON Seto, Jonouchi y Ryuji, solo tienen su misma apariencia (algo así como gemelos angelicales y demoniacos...) Esto se aclara en el capítulo tres... Así que lean._**

* * *

Ángeles y Demonios

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo cuatro - "Tomando posiciones"

Era de noche cuando Gabriel llegó a la casa de su "alter ego humano", como había comenzado a llamarlo en su mente.

La casa de Katsuya no era muy grande, por lo menos no lo parecía desde la vereda. Tenía un pequeño jardín en el frente con unas pocas flores no muy cuidadas y un pobre árbol muerto en una esquina. Las paredes del frente solo mostraban la puerta de entrada, una ventana a un lado y otra arriba, en el segundo piso.

Gabriel volvió a leer la hoja en su bolsillo. Si, esa era la dirección. No le quedaba otra que entrar, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada...

«Voy a tener que...» pensó con desagrado. Conteniendo la respiración y cerrando sus ojos canela, atravesó la puerta como si de un fantasma se tratara. Una vez adentro, no reprimió un escalofrío. Le desagradaba la sensación de abandono y vacío cuando tenía que atravesar algo en forma etérea.

La habitación frente a él estaba completamente oscura, aunque una tenue luz se percibía al fondo y sentía una respiración muy cerca de donde él estaba parado. Buscó una pared en la cual apoyarse y abriendo la palma de su mano derecha frente a su rostro, sopló apenas, creando una pequeña llama de fuego en ella. Levantó un poco la luz de la que disponía y echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación.

Estaba en un diminuto pasillo. A su lado, una puerta, y al abrirla descubrió que guiaba a la cocina. Frente a él y al final del pequeño pasillo, estaba el comedor. Había una pequeña mesa repleta de platos sucios y libros tirados; el televisor se mantenía prendido, mostrando solo estática y frente al aparato, un sofá de dos plazas en el que un chico rubio dormía de forma incómoda, su rostro blanco apenas iluminado por el televisor.

«Katsuya» pensó Gabriel de inmediato y se acercó con cautela al sofá para ver por primera vez y frente a frente a su contraparte.

«Es... más alto que yo... y... su pelo es más corto... y oscuro...» empezó a observar las diferencias que tal vez solo él podría llegar a notar.

Acercó un poco más la pequeña llama al rostro de Katsuya y sin darse cuenta, el calor comenzó a despertar al adolescente.

- Mmhh... ¿Shizuka¿Sos vos? – empezó a balbucear abriendo apenas los ojos.

Gabriel apagó el fuego cerrando la palma de su mano y cerró fuertemente los ojos para volverse etéreo, pero debido a los nervios, olvidó contener su respiración. Dio varios pasos hacía atrás creyendo que si llegaba a tocar el televisor o a tocar algo, simplemente lo atravesaría, pero se dio cuenta tarde de que no era etéreo. Chocó apenas con el aparato y este se cayó de su mesita, rompiéndose con un ruido sordo de cristales quebrados y varias chispas de corriente. La habitación se oscureció al instante.

- ¿Qué demonios! – se apresuró a despertarse Katsuya, poniéndose de pie en medio de la ahora total penumbra - ¿Shizuka¿Qué fue ese ruido? – empezó a preguntar al aire, comenzando a caminar a ciegas, tanteando adelante con sus manos.

Gabriel daba sutiles pasos hacía atrás y estaba tan asustado que no lograba pensar en que hacer. Tenía las manos sobre su boca y entornaba los ojos en un vano intento de ver a Katsuya.

- ¿Shizuka¿Imouto sos vos? – oía la voz clara del chico cada vez más cerca. Si no hacía algo pronto, lo iba a descubrir.

«¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?» empezó a desesperarse más y más «¡Ah¡Lo tengo!»

Gabriel tomó aire lentamente y estiró sus brazos arriba, preparándose. Cuando percibió que Katsuya estaba justo frente a él, lo tomó del hombro con una mano y tocó su frente con la punta de sus dedos, justo entre sus ojos. Una cálida luz apareció frente a los ojos canela y a los pocos segundos, Katsuya se quedó dormido. Gabriel se apresuró a tomarlo de la cintura para evitar que cayera y se lastimara con los vidrios. Caminó a ciegas hasta tropezar con el sofá y acostó a Katsuya de nuevo en él.

«Es muy pesado» pensó e instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al estómago. Suspiró.

Volvió a soplar en su palma y creó una nueva llama de fuego para ver los daños que había ocasionado.

«¡Oh no¡Está hecho pedazos!» pensó al ver lo que quedaba del televisor. Se puso de cuclillas y esparció un poco los vidrios con la mano y sin preverlo, se cortó el costado de la palma con un fragmento especialmente filoso.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó e instintivamente se lamió la herida.

«Duele mucho» pensó cerrando los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a lastimarse.

Las gotas de sangre que habían caído al piso, brillaron unos segundos, esparciendo un resplandor dorado a su alrededor. Cuando la luz se fue, Gabriel no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que el televisor estuviera como nuevo.

- No sabía que podía hacer eso... – lo levantó y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesita de la que se había caído. Luego se giró y miró en rededor.

Había otro pasillo además del que por donde había entrado. Miró una vez más a Katsuya y comprobando que estaba dormido, atravesó el comedor y se internó en el oscuro corredor, en el que solo había una escalera. Subió lentamente y sin hacer ruido, preparado para apagar la llama de ser necesario. Llegó al rellano y al giró apenas, para continuar subiendo en silencio.

«Es extraño... Con todo el ruido debería de haberse despertado» pensó Gabriel refiriéndose a la hermana de Katsuya.

Cuando por fin terminaron las escaleras, se vio a sí mismo en un muy pequeño corredor, con tres puertas. La primera era el baño, en donde aprovechó para limpiar el corte en su mano y envolverla con un pequeño retaso de tela que encontró en un armario.

La segunda puerta era la de una habitación bastante pequeña y desarreglada. Por los pósteres, los libros y un poco de ropa tirada en el piso y sobre la cama, Gabriel adivinó que era la habitación de Katsuya.

La tercera y última puerta ya tenía dueño incluso antes de que Gabriel la abriera, porque tenía un pequeño cartel en la puerta que rezaba "Shizuka's Room". Apoyando parte de su peso sobre la puerta, Gabriel la abrió lentamente y dio un gran suspiro al ver que la chica no estaba allí. Entró con cuidado de no tocar ni sacar nada de lugar, aunque era difícil hacerlo, ya que todo estaba en su lugar y en perfecto orden. Se acercó al escritorio y cerrando primero la mano para extinguir la llama en su palma, encendió la lámpara de luz.

- ¿Una nota? – murmuró tomando la hoja de papel levemente arrugada. La leyó.

_Nii-san Katsuya:_

_Honda-kun me invitó a ir al cine. Como sé que es tu mejor amigo, no me pareció necesario pedirte permiso para salir. Regresaré a las doce. _

_Cariños, Shizuka._

«Entonces por esto Katsuya estaba durmiendo en el comedor en lugar de en su pieza. Debe haberse dormido mientras esperaba a su imouto»

Después de pensar esto, la mirada de Gabriel se detuvo en el reloj del escritorio. Daban las 11.43 PM.

«Mejor me apuro» pensó. Dejó la nota donde estaba y apagó el velador. Salió de la habitación de Shizuka y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor en donde Katsuya seguía inconsciente.

- Me va a resultar difícil cargarlo por las escaleras... – se lamentó el arcángel mirando a su otro yo dormido tan placidamente – Pero lo tengo que hacer. – se resignó.

Lo levantó por los brazos hasta sentarlo. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Katsuya para tomarlo de la cintura y luego pasó uno de los brazos de Katsuya por detrás de su cuello para por fin levantarlo. Lo aferró lo más fuerte que pudo de la cintura y la muñeca para comenzar a caminar, con Katsuya arrastrando los pies.

- Ya... sabía... que... eras... más alto... que yo... – murmuró Gabriel mientras subía las escaleras usando más fuerza de la que creía poseer.

Por fin llegó al rellano y se dio unos minutos para recuperar el aliento perdido. Terminó de subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación con el pie, a falta de sus manos. Arrastró a Katsuya unos metros más y lo dejó caer en un pequeño sofá con pesadez. Después de descansar unos minutos, lo cubrió con una sábana y mirando el reloj (que marcaba las 11.57 PM) decidió bajar, pero tranquilo.

Se arrugó un poco la ropa y se revolvió el pelo también. Justo dos segundos después de echarse en el sofá, escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse.

- Shshhh... No hagas ruido... – oyó la voz de una chica y muy pronto escuchó la de un chico.

- ¿Qué¿Tu ani duerme? – preguntó.

- No lo sé, por eso te digo que no hagas ruido. – escuchó de nuevo la voz de la chica y pasos acercándose después de cerrar la puerta.

Gabriel lo pensó medio segundo y creyó que la mejor opción era hacerse el dormido.

- ¿Él es tu ani? – escuchó la voz del chico susurrar cerca de él.

- Shshh... Sí, es él. – escucho murmurar a la chica también cerca.

- Es lindo... – murmuró el chico muy cerca del rostro de Gabriel, lo bastante como para que el ángel sintiera su aliento a miel y lo suficientemente bajo para que la chica no lo oyera.

- Mejor andate Chiiro-kun. No quiero que se despierte y te vea. -

«¿Chiiro-kun?» pensó Gabriel «¿No había salido con Honda?»

- Yare, yare, me voy... – concedió, pero rápidamente agregó - Pero la próxima vez, venís al departamento. -

- Hai... Como digas. – respondió la chica, cansada al parecer – Sayounara. -

- ¿Ni un beso? – dijo el chico.

No se escuchó nada más hasta que, pasados unos minutos, la puerta se cerró y Gabriel suspiró aliviado de que ese tal Chiiro se hubiera ido por fin. Los pasos de Shizuka sonaron ahora fuerte y el pensó que lo hacia a propósito para despertarlo, así que se sentó en el sofá y empezó con la actuación:

- ¿Nani? – dijo refregándose los ojos, mirando hacia la puerta – ¿Imouto¿Shizuka sos vos? – preguntó parándose en la oscuridad.

- ¿Eh¡Ah! – oyó la voz de la chica y la luz se encendió – Gomen nasai, nii-san... No sabía que estabas durmiendo acá. – se disculpó la chica.

- No importa... – concedió el rubio, acercándose a ella - ¿Cómo estuvo la película? -

- ¿Nani¡Ah! Estuvo muy buena... – respondió distraídamente la pelirroja, sin poder contener un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Bueno... Ahora que llegaste, estoy más tranquilo... – comentó - ¡Ah! – hizo como que recordaba algo mientras golpeaba la palma con el puño – Te llamaron por telefono. – le dijo.

La pelirroja había caminado hasta la mesa y dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en una de las sillas. Tomó los platos sucios y se dirigió a la cocina a lavarlos, mientras respondía:

- ¿Ne¿Quién era? – preguntó mientras le daba la espalda a Gabriel, que estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

- Honda. – respondió Gabriel en tono tranquilo, pero se asustó cuando a la pelirroja se le cayó un plato - ¿Shizuka? – la llamó.

La imouto de Katsuya continuaba dándole la espalda a Gabriel, y sus hombros temblaban débilmente mientras emitía pequeños sollozos. El arcángel se fue acercando y cuando estuvo a su lado, la chica lo abrazó llorando.

- Gomen... Gomen nasai nii-san... – empezó a murmurar Shizuka al verse descubierta en la mentira.

- Entonces... No saliste con Honda¿ne? – le preguntó Gabriel acariciándole el pelo y la chica negó con énfasis - ¿Porqué me mentiste? -

- Pensé que te... ibas a enojar y... que no me ibas a... dejar ir... – sollosó.

- Ahora estoy enojado, pero no porque saliste, sino porque me mentiste. – le explicó Gabriel, pero viendo que la chica lloraba peor, agregó – pero eso no importa ya... Si me prometes presentarme al chico, vas a poder salir con él cuando quieras. – concedió.

Shizuka levantó su rostro sonrojado surcado de lágrimas y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

- Yare, yare... No es para tanto... -

- ¡Nii-san¿Qué te pasó en la mano? – le preguntó la pelirroja, mirándole la mano lastimada y mal vendada.

- Etoo... No es nada... Solo me corte. – respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

- ¿Te cortaste? – repitió Shizuka asustada y lo agarró de la muñeca para ver la herida – No la limpiaste. Se te puede infectar. Voy a pasarte alcohol y a vendártela bien. – urgió y lo hizo sentarse en una silla mientras bajaba el botiquín de arriba de la heladera.

- ¿No estas exagerando Shizuka? – sugirió Gabriel un poco nervioso por el alcohol – Es un corte pequeñito... -

- Nada de pequeñito. – lo retó la chica y sin avisar siquiera, le puso el algodón embebido en alcohol sobre el corte. Está de más decir que ardió mucho¿no?

- ¡Ahhh¡Arde! – gritó Gabriel tratando de quitar la mano, pero la pequeña pelirroja era más fuerte que él.

- Quieto, nii-san... – exigió Shizuka, quitando por gracia de Dios, el algodón. Tomó unas gasas y poniéndolas sobre el corte, las sujetó con cinta farmacéutica – Listo. Como nuevo¿ne? – le preguntó devolviéndole la mano.

- Aa... Como nuevo. – concedió Gabriel, que gritaba internamente de dolor.

«Sigue ardiendo...» pensó al borde del llanto, pero sin hacerlo, para no levantar sospechas.

- Awww... – bostezó la chica estirando los brazos arriba – Estoy cansada... Y es tarde. – aclaró mirando el reloj en la pared – Mejor me voy a dormir... Mañana hay escuela. -

- Hai... Yo también me voy a acostar. – admitió Gabriel, rascándose la cabeza antes de apagar la luz de la cocina y seguir a Shizuka escaleras arriba.

- Kanwan ba, nii-san... – se despidió la chica y se metió en su habitación.

Gabriel esperó a que cerrara la puerta para entrar en la habitación que desde ahora a algún tiempo, compartiría con un inconsciente Katsuya. Entró y encendiendo la luz comprobó que su 'contraparte' continuaba durmiendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue juntar toda la ropa tirada, la dobló y la guardo en el armario. Miró el horario del instituto en la pizarra y metió los libros que necesitaba en la mochila.

«El uniforme...» pensó mirando dentro del armario «No está» Revisó debajo de la cama, entre las sábanas y por fin detrás del sofá. No estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Estará abajo...? – dijo en voz alta sin fijarse que la zapatilla se le había enganchado en la colcha que cubría a Katsuya. Dio algunos pasos antes de - ¡Ahh! - caerse y destapar al rubio.

Se quejó, refregándose el codo golpeado y se giró a ver porque se había caído. Por fin vio que su otro yo tenía el uniforme.

- Lo tuvo puesto todo el tiempo... - protestó poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó con la colcha en la mano y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta azul, que se ceñía demasiado al cuerpo del otro rubio. Se la quitó y luego hizo lo mismo con la remera negra que traía debajo...

- Mmhmm... – murmuró Katsuya temblando un poco. Parecía que tenía frío.

«Mejor le pongo otra ropa» meditó Gabriel y fue al armario a buscar una remera, un buzo y un par de pantalones de jean para ponerle a Katsuya en lugar del uniforme.

Regresó junto al sofá y se quedó unos segundos mirando al rubio. Su expresión se asemejaba a la suya cuando algo no le gustaba: parecía un puchero... Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. A diferencia de Gabriel, que tenía un cuerpo delicado, de líneas armoniosas, Katsuya tenía los músculos del estómago bien marcados y unos brazos fuertes. Se parecía al de Liebe, según recordaba el arcángel.

«Nyu...» pensó Gabriel despabilándose rápido, empezando a ponerle la remera «Esto me va a dar muchos problemas» se lamentó con un suspiro.

Terminó de cambiarle la ropa a tientas (es que por vergüenza, cerró los ojos) y dobló el uniforme en la silla junto al escritorio. Tapó a Katsuya totalmente con la manta y le puso un poco de ropa encima, por si Shizuka entraba mientras dormía. Luego y antes de apagar la luz, se puso el pijama que encontró en el armario. Antes de acostarse, se asomó por la ventana.

«Ojalá no hayan tenido tantos problemas como yo» deseo pensando en los dos demonios.

**»»»«««**

Al otro lado de Dominoes City, dos figuras caminaban por una vereda atiborrada de gente que entraba y salía de bares, moteles y locales de karaoke. Las luces de los carteles colgados unos metros por sobre sus cabezas, titilaban como si recién empezara la noche. Las bocinas de los coches en los cruces parecían estar sonando continuamente al igual que los gritos y la música que salía de casi todos los locales. La gente empujaba y te gritaba para que te corrieras y era mejor hacerles caso, sino querías terminar la noche en el hospital. La verdad, era la peor zona de la ciudad...

- ¿Es que nadie duerme en este mundo! – exclamó Liebe en perfecto latín, ganándose más de una mirada rara y desenganchándose a duras penas de una multitud de gente que casi le pasa por encima.

Un poco más adelante en la misma vereda y esperándolo, estaba Matías. Cuando el demonio de pelo negro sintió que el otro le había dado alcance, musitó en tono aburrido:

- Hazme el favor de hablar en japonés¿quieres Liebe? – y levantó su mirada esmeralda de la hoja de papel que consultaba, encontrándose con el rostro crispado de Liebe.

- ¡Por favor, decíme que falta poco! – le casi exigió el ojiazul, ahora hablando en perfecto japonés. Estaba cansado de toda esa gente, todo ese ruido y todas esas luces.

- Tranquilo. – sonrió el moreno – Es acá. – y señaló el edificio de apartamentos enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Acá? – le preguntó Liebe quitándole la hoja de papel.

- Sí, es acá. – respondió Matías caminando hasta la puerta – Pero si pensas que me equivoco, podes dormir en la calle. – y entró al edificio.

- ¡Espera Matías! – gritó Liebe entrando después que el pelinegro.

Fueron hasta el ascensor y subieron hasta el quinto y último piso. Bajaron con paso tranquilo, Liebe siguiendo a Matías, sin dejar de leer la hoja de papel que le había sacado antes.

- Este... Acá no dice que departamento... – empezó el ojiazul - ¿Cómo vamos a...? -

- ¿Cuántas puertas ves? – lo interrumpió la voz del nuevo demonio y levantó su mirada de la hoja.

Estaban en un pasillo color blanco y solo había una puerta, con una ranura de buzón al lado.

- El piso entero es de Ryuji. – agregó Matías y caminó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Cómo vas a abrir? – se interesó el otro demonio. No tenía idea de los procedimientos, ya que era su primera vez en la tierra.

- Así. – y Matías sopló sobre la cerradura que se puso color roja y emitió un 'clic', que le indicó que estaba abierta – Espera acá. Yo te digo cuando podes entrar. – le aclaró a Liebe y se metió en el oscuro departamento. Matías se acurrucó contra la pared y recorrió lentamente y una a una los cuartos, todos vacíos.

El comedor tenía un sofá de tres plazas, un televisor plasma 42' en la pared de enfrente y una pequeña mesita con lo que parecía un tablero de juego y una computadora portátil apagada.

En el baño había jacuzzi, ducha y espejos en todas las paredes y en la cocina, una heladera repleta de comida, un freezer lleno de latas de gaseosa y cerveza, un microondas sobre la mesada y colgando del techo, demás chucherias para cocinar, además de las repisas con platos y vasos y los cajones con más cubiertos y cosas.

Por fin, al final del pasillo, Matías se asomó por la última puerta: la habitación. Corriendo apenas la puerta, miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, tratando de vislumbrar algo más que sombras. Por suerte para él, las cortinas estaban abiertas y las luces de la calle iluminaban alejando las sombras hasta que vio a quien buscaba, dormido sobre la cama.

«No puedo creer mi suerte...» rió en su interior, pero pronto dudó «¿Habrá sido solo suerte?»

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al cuerpo de Ryuji Otogi. Para verlo mejor, encendió la luz de la mesa de noche.

«Sí... Somos bastante parecidos, aunque...» corrió un mechón de pelo del rostro moreno y miró mejor sus ojos «Parece un tatuaje...» dudó al ver una extraña línea color negro que bajaba por su mejilla izquierda desde su ojo. No pudo evitarlo y la recorrió con la punta del índice, haciendo que el chico se moviera un poco.

- Mmhh... – musitó entre sueños – Se... ... to... – y se giró dándole la espalda a Matías, que pestañeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

«Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí...?» volvió a reír para sí, dándole la vuelta a la cama. Se subió, para poder alcanzar a Ryuji (era una cama de dos plazas) y arrimándose lentamente, besó primero su frente, luego sus labios y por último sus párpados cerrados, formando así, con esos besos, la señal de la cruz sobre ese rostro moreno. Luego le susurró al oído:

- Cuando despiertes, él será tuyo... es una promesa... mi querido otro yo... -

Lo tapó con cuidado y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta del departamento, para dejar entrar a Liebe.

- ¿Estaba acá? – preguntó el ojiazul.

- Si... – respondió Matías y al ver la cara de preocupación del otro demonio, se apresuró a agregar – Pero ahora ya está dormido. No tenemos que preocuparnos por él. – le explicó.

- Bien... – dijo Liebe en tono dudoso - ¿Y... Ahora qué? -

- Ahora... tenemos que dormir. – respondió el de pelo negro sonriendo – Por que mañana... Va empezar el juego. -

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996

"Ángeles y Demonios" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	5. Comienza el Juego

Hola, hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos (o leernos más bien, no sé si nos hemos visto... )

Primero me disculpo con todos los lectores por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Me han absorvido otros dos FFs en particular (**"Dos cuerpos, un alma"** de Harry Potter y **"Hasta el fin del mundo... Y siempre... Un día después."** de Rurouni Kenshin) y otros proyectos en general, además de varias crisis personales que no les voy a contar para no aburrirlos, nya.

OK, que tenemos en este capi... Oh, si. Algunas noticias desde el Edén, varios encuentros entre Liebe y Matías y marcados descuidos por parte de Gabriel... De todas formas es doble actualización, así que lean el capi 6 también. Besos a todos los que dejaron Reviews:

**Mikaela Rodriguez: **espero tener tiempo de leer tu fiction Malik-Marik pronto!

**Fleur de role:** gracias por el "WOW", je, je... y solo el tiempo (y mi humor) decidiran con quien se queda Liebe, muajajaja...

**Kida Luna & Rex: **Nya... ¿Ustedes son dos o que onda? Je, je... Pues bueno, si, Gabriel es más tranquilo que Katsuya más que nada porque es muy, pero MUY inocente (insertar idea depravada aqui) y no, Matías no es nada aprovechado, en realidad es más bien de los que fingen ser de una forma para no demostrar su debilidad (con el tiempo se va a ir desarmando frente a Liebe) y con respecto a Chiiro... Pues sí, es mala espina, pero MUY mala espina.

**Kimmy Angy:** yo tambien amo a Seto, pero más a Ryuji, (a.k.a. Duke) je, je. Cuidate tu también.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia, rosa o desecho de perro, o lo que sea, dejen review que no se les van a caer los dedos por escribir un poco (ò.ó) y yo contesto todo.

Emiko Mihara

**

* * *

**

**Creo que vale la pena aclarar que este es un fanfiction Yaoi y que como tal se describiran relaciones amorosas, sexo y demás entre hombres. Así que si no te gusta, vete y no molestes.****

* * *

**

Ángeles y Demonios

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo cinco - "Comienza el juego"

Hacía ya más de una hora que el sol había salido, pero aún era demasiado temprano o al menos eso parecía cuando el demonio de cabello negro comenzó a desperezarse entre las sábanas de fina tela roja. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente para luego levantarse aturdido al ver la luz que entraba a raudales por el ventanal.

- ¡¿Que hora es?! – gritó al aire en tono asustado, las sábanas volando lejos de su cuerpo casi desnudo.

En la habitación no había un solo reloj, por lo que tuvo que salir y recorrer casi todo el departamento hasta el comedor para encender el televisor y ver la hora en el canal de noticias.

- Ahh... Recién son las 6:50 a.m. – suspiró un tanto aliviado. Sabía que el horario del instituto empezaba a las 7:45 a.m.

Repentinamente como se había levantado, Matías notó que el sofá estaba vació, cuando debería de estar Liebe durmiendo en él. La ropa del demonio ojiazul tampoco parecía estar por ningún lado (solo estaba su sobretodo)

- ¿Liebe? – lo llamó en voz queda sin conseguir señales de ningún tipo - ¡Liebe! – gritó, seguro de que aún así, Ryuji no despertaría.

Matías tiró el control remoto en el sofá y dejando el TV prendido, salió del comedor y se dirigió al baño, para ver si el morocho estaba allí.

- ¿Liebe? – preguntó abriendo apenas la puerta, asomando la cabeza al interior: estaba vacío. Dejó el baño y fue a la cocina, de donde unos ruidos metálicos se dejaban escapar - ¿Liebe? -

- ¡Ah! Buen día otouto. – lo saludó el otro demonio con una sonrisa, mientras daba vuelta unos _hot cakes_ con la sartén – Estaba haciendo el desayuno. -

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido, entrando por completo a la cocina.

- Sip, y soy muy bueno, otouto. – sonrió otra vez dejando un nuevo _hot cake_ sobre la pila en un plato y derramando más salsa en la sartén para hacer otro.

- No me llames así. – se quejó Matías cruzándose de brazos y Liebe lo miró confundido - No me llames otouto. – aclaró el menor – Somos demonios. Se supone que somos iguales¿no? -

- En realidad no. – aseguró Liebe, dejando otro _hot cake_ en el plato - ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó.

- Tengo 4582 años humanos. – aseguró Matías, mofándose con la mirada. Él sabía que Liebe no pasaba los tres milenios de vida.

- Esa es tu edad angelical. – le aclaró el morocho, dando vuelta la sartén – Te estoy preguntando por tu edad demoníaca. - Matías pestañeó confundido.

- ¿Ocho horas? – quiso adivinar.

- En realidad tienes ocho horas con veinticuatro minutos. – lo corrigió el mayor – Mientras que yo tengo 324 años humanos... – continuó, con otro _hot cake_ en el sartén – Como ves, a los ojos del demonio, soy mayor que vos, por eso voy a llamarte otouto, aunque no lo quieras. -

Matías lo miró unos segundos y luego suspiro resignado.

- Voy a vestirme... – murmuró y salió de la cocina con rumbo al dormitorio, en donde Ryuji dormía placidamente.

El demonio pelinegro se desperezó con ganas antes de abrir las puertas del inmenso armario. Ese día era sábado: día de uniforme libre en el instituto, así que podría ponerse la ropa que quisiera.

«Debería fijarme en el archivo cual es la ropa que acostumbra usar Ryuji» pensó casi de inmediato al ver la gran cantidad de prendas colgadas y dobladas dentro del armario.

Sacó la carpeta azul con los datos de la misión y busco entre las hojas, los datos de Ryuji. Encontró el archivo con varias fotos del chico en diferentes lugares y con eso consiguió decidir que ropa llevaría puesta. Eligió unos pantalones largos negros muy ajustados, con unas botas de cuero negro. Se puso una musculosa también negra y sobre ella un chaleco color vino.

Una vez que estuvo vestido, tomó la mochila y fue hasta el comedor. Metió la laptop dentro y la dejó tirada en el sofá.

- ¿Ya está el desayuno? – preguntó al entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

- Sip. – respondió un alegre Liebe, sirviéndole el plato en la barra frente a la estufa.

- Gracias. – murmuró el menor y comenzó a comer – Mmhh... ¡Está buenísimo! – exclamó asombrado después del primer bocado. Miró a Liebe medio segundo antes de comenzar a engullir como un desaforado.

- Te dije que era bueno cocinando. – se jactó Liebe con una riza algo escalofriante, pero sincera. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes que Matías terminara de devorar su ración de _Hot Cakes. _

- Delicioso. – dijo simplemente tirándose para atrás en la banqueta, suspirando satisfecho.

- Y... ¿Vas a ir así al instituto? – inquirió el morocho mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Aa¿porqué? – dudo el menor.

- Por la foto que vi del chico. No te pareces ni un poco y eso puede darte problemas. – opinó Liebe haciéndose el entendido.

- ¿Problemas, eh? – repitió Matías un tanto incrédulo – Muy bien señor experto. – se bajó de la banqueta con un salto y caminó hasta estar frente al mayor - ¿Qué tengo que cambiar? – dijo abriendo sus brazos y dando una vuelta sobre sí.

Liebe se rió.

- Pelo. Bincha. Tatuaje. Zarcillo. Brazaletes. Muñequeras. – enumeró el demonio señalando los lugares en donde debía ir cada cosa. Si había algo que enorgullecía al demonio era su buena memoria y su adicción a los detalles.

- ¿Mi... Pelo? – repitió el pelinegro tomando su largo cabello con ambas manos - ¿Qué tengo que hacerle? -

- Tienes que amarrártelo en una coleta alta... – explicó Liebe saliendo de la cocina con dirección a la habitación, seguido de Matías.

- Pe—Pero... ¿Mi pelo? – repitió.

- ¡Sí Matías¡Tu pelo! – le gritó exasperado el demonio, sentándolo frente al espejo colgado sobre un pequeño escritorio.

Liebe comenzó a deslizar sus manos por entre el cabello largo y negro del otro demonio. No tiraba ni dolía, era más como si solo lo acariciara. Las mejillas de Matías se encendieron de carmín justo cuando comenzó a balbucear nervioso:

- ¿Li—Liebe? -

- Sshhhh... – lo mando callar el mayor.

El morocho sujetó el cabello de Matías en alto mientras tomaba una coleta de uno de los cajones y lo amarraba. Luego tomó la bincha bordo con rombos negros de encima del escritorio y se la puso en la frente, procurando que algunos mechones sobresalieran por encima y a los lados, formando una especie de flequillo.

- Creo que así está bien. – dudó el demonio tomando a Matías del mentón para que lo mirara.

Liebe hurgó en los cajones y dio con los brazaletes dorados y las muñequeras de tela y con un poco de esfuerzo logró que encajaran en los brazos de Matías, que eran un poco más musculosos que los de Ryuji.

- Ahora falta... – murmuró el moreno, mirando al otro a los ojos.

Se alejó hasta la cama y pareció quitarle algo a Ryuji, que no hizo el más mínimo intento de despertarse.

- El zarcillo. – explicó Liebe, mostrándoselo. Hizo que Matías girara su rostro un poco y le colocó el arete en la oreja con cuidado, sin evitar acariciar la mejilla del menor mientras lo hacía.

- Li—Liebe... – murmuró Matías cerrando los ojos, tratando de disfrutar del momento: era la segunda vez que conseguía estar tan cerca del demonio.

- Bien, es todo... – dijo Liebe alejándose – Sobre el tatuaje, no sé como podrías... -

- Yo sí sé. – lo interrumpió Matías poniéndose de pie – Solo tengo que... – musitó y se acercó a la cama bajo la atenta mirada del otro demonio.

Matías se arrodilló junto a Ryuji y corriendo unos mechones de pelo, logró ver el tatuaje sobre la piel morena.

- Necesito... – murmuró muy cerca del rostro del otro – Que me des esto Ryuji... – continuó acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Porqué? – respondió el durmiente, en tono muy bajo.

- Porque lo necesito, Ryuji. Por favor. – pidió Matías de nuevo, acercándose más.

Ryuji se movió incómodo entre las sábanas, pero no demasiado. Después de unos minutos de silencio, respondió:

- Está bien. – y volvió a quedarse completamente dormido.

Matías sonrió y delineó el tatuaje con su índice, desde el final hasta el ojo cerrado de su otro yo. Liebe no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver cómo desaparecía del rostro del durmiente, para dibujarse en el rostro del demonio, bajo una tenue luz dorada.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Matías al ponerse de nuevo de pie, esperando la aprobación del otro demonio.

Liebe lo miró unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

- Perfecto. -

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Gabriel se sentó en la cama desecha y se desperezó con un gran bostezo. Las sábanas se habían desprendido de los pies y colgaban vacilantes, a la espera de que el próximo movimiento las dejara caer al piso.

«¿A que hora debía levantarme...?» se preguntó bajando de la cama, tirando por fin las sábanas al piso.

Se paró junto a la ventana y bostezó una vez más, estirando esta vez sus imperceptibles alas. Se refregó los ojos y caminó hasta el escritorio para ver el horario del instituto colgado en la pizarra.

- Katsuya entra a las... – dudo paseando su índice por la hoja de papel – 7:45 a.m. -

Bostezó de nuevo antes de volver hasta la cama y tomar el despertador de la mesa de noche: las 6:42 a.m.

- Bueno... Ya estoy levantado. –

Gabriel tomó el uniforme de la silla y se lo puso sin prisa. Una vez vestido se miró en el espejo de la puerta del armario:

- Me queda demasiado grande... – murmuró haciendo un puchero – Y está muy arrugada. – siguió, intentando borrar las arrugas con sus manos, para luego suspirar – No importa. – se resignó igual a como lo habría hecho el mismo Katsuya.

Miró a su contraparte unos momentos y al comprobar que el efecto de su toque aún era fuerte, se despidió con un beso en la frente.

- Deséame suerte. – le pidió con una sonrisa. Tomó la mochila y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, en donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

De nuevo en el centro de la ciudad, los demonios se preparaban para salir en cualquier momento...

- ¿Llevas la computadora? – preguntó Liebe, apoyado levemente en el marco de la puerta, viendo como Matías caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado de no olvidar nada.

- Aa... – respondió el menor de pasada.

- ¿El archivo? -

- Aa... – pasando para el otro lado.

- ¿El almuerzo? -

- A... ¡Iie! – medio gritó volviendo sobre sus pasos metiéndose a la cocina.

«Por Satán... a este paso vamos a llegar tarde»

- Matías... – lo llamó masajeándose las sienes y el pelinegro se asomó por la puerta de la cocina – Ya es tarde. – sentenció.

- ¡Vamos¡Vamos¡Ya tengo todo! – gritó corriendo con la mochila en una mano y la caja del almuerzo en la otra, con Liebe detrás de él.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento...

¡PUM!

Y estaba cerrada.

- ¡¿Nani?! – gritó Matías dejando caer la mochila y la caja de comida para masajearse la nariz golpeada - ¡Si yo la había abierto! -

- ¿No le volviste a poner llave? – preguntó el otro demonio y el pelinegro negó con la cabeza – Bueno... Ábrela con tus poderes entonces. – opinó y así Matías lo intentó... sin lograrlo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – medio lloriqueó desesperado el más joven, intentando abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

- La vas a romper. – opinó el morocho, pero aún así, Matías siguió intentando forzarla.

- ¡A-BRI-TE! – dijo entre dientes, sin lograr que se moviera siquiera.

Se recargó cansado cuando tanto él como Liebe oyeron un chasquido desde la habitación. Se miraron medio segundo y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de correr y entrar en ella. Dentro, Ryuji seguía dormido en su cama, pero frente al enorme ventanal, una figura rodeada de niebla se erguía. Tenía el cabello largo, del mismo color que su túnica y sus alas: más negras que la misma noche. Era Satán.

Al verlo, los demonios se arrodillaron de inmediato, bajando las cabezas.

- ¡Señor! – exclamaron a modo de saludo ante el rey de las tinieblas, el más poderoso de todos los demonios del Edén.

- Liebe, Matías... – los llamó en latín y los jóvenes levantaron la mirada – Esta bien... Solo vengo a entregarles nuevas instrucciones. – explicó sonriendo.

- ¿Nu—nuevas instrucciones? – repitió Matías desconcertado. Tenía miedo de preguntar.

- Sí. – asintió el rey oscuro, caminando hasta estar a dos pasos de ellos – Aquí tienen. – agregó extendiendo un sobre color blanco arena.

En el momento en el que Liebe lo tomó, Satán se desvaneció, permaneciendo solo el eco de su voz:

- Léanlo juntos y ahora, por favor... Esto no puede esperar... -

Los dos demonios se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron una mirada preocupada, mientras el mayor de los dos, Liebe, abría el sobre con cuidado y sacaba de su interior una sola hoja de papel. Dejó caer el sobre al suelo y leyó para sí lo que decía, escrito en perfecto latín. Los ojos verdes de Matías vieron los zafiros de Liebe viajar de un lado a otro de la hoja, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no soportó el silencio de su hermano mayor:

- ¿Y bien? – interrumpió la lectura del castaño - ¿No piensas decirme que dice? – reclamó enfadado y por fin los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

- Van a enviar a otro ángel. -

De nuevo en la casa de los Jounouchi, Gabriel hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por no quemar nada... más.

- ¡¿Porqué?! – gritó un tanto exasperado, quitando la sartén del fuego – El... bacon... – murmuró con un puchero justo cuando la puerta se abría.

- ¿Nii-san? – murmuró una Shizuka en pijama de ositos, refregándose los ojos – Es muy... (bostezo) temprano... ¿No dormiste? – preguntó en tono sorprendido.

- Es que... – dudó Gabriel.

«Tal vez Katsuya es de los que duermen hasta el último momento y llegan siempre tarde» pensó sin equivocarse.

- Es que... tuve una pesadilla. – inventó muy inocentemente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Pesadilla? – repitió la pelirroja quitándole la sartén de la mano y empujándolo para que se sentara - ¿Otra vez Kaiba, ne? – medio aseguró, tirando el bacon quemado a la basura.

- ¿Kaiba? -

- No te hagas el baka, nii-san... Siempre que tienes malos sueños es por culpa de Kaiba. – continuó la niña, sacando más bacon de la heladera junto con algunos huevos - ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? -

Gabriel no tenía ni idea de qué contestar porque (y ahora se daba cuenta) no tenía ni idea de cómo era la _relación_ de Katsuya con Kaiba.

«Estoy en problemas» pensó preocupado.

Su misión era enamorar al CEO, haciéndose pasar por Katsuya. Si Seto y Katsuya se llevaban mal, o peor, no se llevaban¿Cómo haría para enamorarlo?

«Dios... ¡Porqué a mí!» quiso llorar, conteniéndose a duras penas.

- Nii-san... ¡Nii-san! – le gritó la pelirroja, sacándolo de su laguna de autocompasión.

- ¿Nani? – respondió rápido, tratando de sonar normal.

- Te pregunté cuantos huevos querías. – repitió la niña, mirándolo extrañada por la actitud de su ani.

- Etoo... ¿Uno? – preguntó Gabriel nervioso.

- ¿Uno? Siempre comes tres. -

- Aa... Tres, eso dije. – se corrigió rápidamente el rubio, consiguiendo que Shizuka lo mirara levantando una ceja – Je, je, je... – se rió nervioso.

- Ani... Estás raro. – le soltó la pelirroja dándose vuelta.

- ¿Raro? – repitió Gabriel, con los nervios a flor de piel, nunca le había pasado esto - ¿Yo raro? -

- Hai, nii-san. Raro. – lo volvió a acusar Shizuka, mirándolo seria mientras le daba su plato con el desayuno y se sentaba frente a él a tomar un té.

- No sé de que hablas. – resolvió contestar el arcángel, comenzando a comer para no tener que hablar.

Varios minutos después, Gabriel estaba a punto de terminar su bacon, bajo la mirada escrutadora de la imouto de Katsuya, cuando esta última habló:

- Ani... Tu pelo... ¿Está más largo? – Gabriel tragó duro.

- ¿Ehh? -

- Tu pelo nii-san... No está... ¿Más largo? – repitió la pelirroja parándose y acercándose a él.

- Para nada. – contestó apresurado Gabriel, y poniéndose de pie miró el reloj - ¡Waw! Ya son las siete y veinte. Si no me apuro, voy a llegar tarde. – dijo saliendo de la cocina, seguido de Shizuka.

- Nii-san¿no vas a esperar a Honda-kun? -

- Etoo... Iie. Honda dijo que hoy no pasaba. – inventó rápidamente el rubio, agarrando su mochila y caminando por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida de la casa.

- De—demo... – trató de refutar la pelirroja, pero Gabriel se lo impidió.

- Sayo imouto. – se despidió y a las carreras salió de la casa. Una vez afuera, suspiró aliviado.

«Si me quedaba un minuto más...» pensó con un escalofrío. Jamás de los jamases lo habían descubierto en una misión y no dejaría que esta fuera la primera vez.

- Mejor leo esto ahora... Antes de tener más problemas. – murmuró sacando el archivo de Katsuya de la mochila y comenzando a leerlo muy rápidamente.

No había caminado más de media cuadra, ni leído más de una hoja cuando un grito casi ensordecedor, lo hizo dar un salto del susto:

- ¡KATSUYA! – sonó una voz a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con un chico morocho, de ojos marrones, un poco más alto que él.

- Ah... Ah... – trató de saludar Gabriel, pero no se le ocurría quién podría ser. Repentinamente, se le hizo la luz - ¡HONDA! – gritó también él, sonriendo un poco forzado.

El chico se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, antes de comenzar a caminar juntos. Honda no tenía puesto el uniforme del instituto, si no que traía unos jeans con una remera azul claro y una campera gris, con zapatillas negras.

- ¿Por qué traes el uniforme? – preguntó sorprendido, mirando a Gabriel.

- Es que... Me quede dormido en el sofá y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. – volvió a inventar el rubio.

- Que raro. – ironizó el morocho rodando los ojos y Gabriel suspiró aliviado, pero no por mucho: - ¿Qué lees? – inquirió Honda asomándose por sobre el hombro del rubio.

- ¡Nada! – se apresuró a esconder los papeles Gabriel – Son solo... cosas. – aclaró en tono más calmado.

- ¿Cosas? – repitió el morocho - ¿Qué cosas? – insistió.

- Cosas mías, Honda. – replicó en tono enfadado Gabriel - Ahora apurémonos antes de llegar tarde. – continuó el arcángel caminando más rápido, dejando al chico un poco atrás.

- Está raro. – opinó en voz baja Honda - ¡Espérame Katsuya! – le gritó comenzando a correr.

- Repítelo una última vez, por favor. -

Matías y Liebe iban montados en el auto de Ryuji (un convertible rojo), camino al instituto. Como la inesperada visita del Señor Satán los había retrasado, decidieron discutir en el auto, camino a la escuela, para no perder más tiempo.

- Ok, otra vez. – suspiró cansado el pelinegro – Tu trabajo era vigilarnos. -

- Sí otouto, eso ya lo sabía... – lo interrumpió Liebe – Lo que no entiendo es por que ya no puedo hacerlo. -

- Tanto Gabriel como yo vamos a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el instituto, por lo que sería inconveniente que fueras tú el que no vigilara... -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque podrías cruzarte con Kaiba, Liebe. – respondió Matías arto – ¡Eso echaría a perder toda la misión! -

- ¡¿Pero quién se creen que soy?! – se enfado ahora el demonio mayor - ¿Acaso creen que voy a andar caminando por el medio de la calle, para que todos me vean? -

- No, Liebe, yo sé que no... – suspiró Matías parando en un semáforo – Pero es peligroso... Por eso... -

- Por eso enviaran a otro ángel... Sí, ya lo sé... -

- Tienes que entender que por un lado, sería lo más justo... – agregó el pelinegro arrancando de nuevo, girando a la izquierda – Tú estas ayudándome, mientras Gabriel esta solo... Es una ventaja injusta... -

- Técnicamente, aunque Gabriel tenga ayuda de otro ángel, igual estará en desventaja... Incluso cuando yo no te ayude. -

- No te entiendo... ¿De que demonios estas hablando, Liebe? -

- Estoy hablando de la principal ventaja que tienen los demonios frente a los ángeles, otouto. -

Parando en una esquina a solo dos cuadras del instituto, Matías apagó el motor y se giró en su asiento para mirar a Liebe a los ojos, mientras el demonio sonreía. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, le dijo:

- Como demonio... Podes pecar. -

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996 

"Ángeles y Demonios" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	6. ¿Otro Ángel Más?

Hola de nuevo, je, je... Bueno, un amigo mío (sí, tengo amigos además de la TV y la PC) me sugirió, como quien no quiere la cosa, que metiera a otro OC más. ¿Porqué? Facil, por que había dejado afuera a su personaje favorito, je, je y como la semana pasada fue su cumpleaños, decidí darle este "regalo" y ahorrarme unos pesos, nya. Por eso:

Guille querido: esto es para vos. ¡Felices 23 años, albino ojiazul!

Emiko Mihara**

* * *

Creo que vale la pena aclarar que este es un fanfiction Yaoi y que como tal se describiran relaciones amorosas, sexo y demás entre hombres. Así que si no te gusta, vete y no molestes.****

* * *

**

Ángeles y Demonios

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo seis - "¿Otro ángel más?"

El reloj en lo alto de la entrada al instituto marcaba las 7:35 a.m. y todos los alumnos que estaban dando vueltas por el patio comenzaron a entrar apresuradamente. Minutos después, la primer campana de entrada comenzaba a sonar.

- ¡Rápido Honda! – apresuró Gabriel al morocho - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! -

- ¡Ya voy! – le respondió el otro, corriendo detrás de él.

Giraron en la esquina y cruzaron la calle sin siquiera mirar, consiguiendo que casi los pisara un automóvil.

- ¡Hey¡Fíjate por donde vas! – gritó Honda, golpeando el capó del automóvil rojo y por la ventanilla del conductor alguien se asomó - ¡Tenías que ser tú, Otogi¿Acaso quieres matarme? – lo acusó gritando.

- ¡Ya quítate del medio, estorbo! – lo insultó Matías, a sabiendas de lo mal que se llevaba Ryuji con ese morocho - ¡Vas a hacerme llegar tarde! – le gritó, acelerando cuando por fin se quitó de enfrente.

Se estacionó en la esquina a unos veinte metros de la entrada del instituto, mientras los otros dos chicos corrían para no llegar tarde. Le echó llave al coche, y él también corrió, preocupado por llegar tarde y manchar el record de Ryuji.

Entró a las carreras en el enorme patio arbolado y unos pocos segundos después de atravesar las puertas de entrada, chocó de frente con alguien, cayendo sentado al suelo.

- Auch... – se quejó el demonio masajeándose el brazo con el que había golpeado el suelo de madera.

- ¡Oh¡Lo lamento muchísimo! – se disculpó una voz por encima de él.

Los ojos verdes del demonio miraron arriba y se encontraron con unas gemas doradas casi espectrales, rodeadas de cabellos plateados.

- ¿Te lastimaste¿Puedes pararte? – preguntó el joven con un tono de voz muy inocente y dulce.

- Aa... Estoy bien. – confirmó Matías y aceptó la mano pálida que el chico le tendía para ayudarlo a pararse.

Una vez de pie, Matías se quedó en silencio. Por escasos momentos creyó reconocer al joven frente a él, pero al mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, desechó esas ideas.

«Si fuera él... Sus ojos serían azules» pensó.

- En verdad lo lamento. – volvió a disculparse el ojidorado.

- Estoy bien, en serio. – volvió a decir Matías sonriéndole y el joven se sonrojo.

- Debo estarte reteniendo... lo lamento en verdad. – se disculpó por tercera vez bajando la mirada avergonzado - ¿Lle—llegaras tarde? – preguntó.

- Iie... Todavía tengo tiempo... – fue la simple respuesta de Matías.

El silencio los rodeó por escasos segundos y entonces el moreno hizo algo sin pensarlo: levantó su mano hasta el rostro pálido y corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre las gemas de oro.

- Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos. – piropeó al albino, quien solo atinó a sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba – No recuerdo haberte visto antes... – se aventuró - ¿Eres un nuevo estudiante? -

- Aa... Me acaban de transferir... – respondió con tono ahogado el peliplateado. Solo un segundo después de haberlo dicho, la segunda campana de aviso sonó y Matías echó a correr por el pasillo, dejando al albino atrás.

- ¡Espero que estés en mi clase! – sonrió Matías mirando por sobre su hombro antes de alejarse demasiado – ¡En serio! – terminó antes de doblar en la esquina.

Un segundo después de girar, se encontró en un pasillo totalmente vacío. Todavía tenía varios minutos para llegar al salón, así que no se molestaría en correr más. En lugar de eso, caminó con paso calmado, para así poder pensar un poco en el chico que había conocido.

«Su corazón era realmente muy puro... Aunque... Una sombra extraña rodeaba sus ojos» comenzó a meditar, mirando al piso «El parecido con _'él'_ era demasiado... Aunque _'su'_ pelo es mucho más largo y _'sus'_ ojos son azules... Seguramente _'él'_ será el enviado... Y tomará el lugar de este chico que convenientemente comenzó a cursar en este instituto... No me sorprendería que este en la clase de Ryuji»

Levantó la mirada y se encontró a sí mismo frente a la puerta del salón. La abrió tranquilo y entró, caminando hacia su banco, el tercero de la fila central. Pasó por detrás de Gabriel y muy despacio, casi en silencio, lo saludó en latín:

- Hola Gabriel... -

El rubio se giró alarmado y hasta un poco asustado, pero al ver la melena negra, suspiró un tanto aliviado y respondió el saludo lo más cordialmente que pudo:

- Hola. -

- ¡OTOGI-SAN! ♥♥♥ – gritaron repentinamente unas chicas que corrieron hasta el pupitre del pelinegro – Konichiwa. – lo saludaron con corazoncitos en los ojos y baba cayendo de su boca.

- Konichiwa minna. – las saludó Matías con una sonrisa que las hizo casi desmayar.

Unos bancos más atrás, un chico bufaba asqueado.

- No entiendo que le ven. – se quejó, desviando la mirada de la patética escena que hacían sus compañeras de curso.

- ¿Además de los ojos grandes y verdes, la piel oliva, el pelo largo y negro, y un físico por el que muchos matarían? – lo interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas – No tengo ni idea. – asintió Anzu con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ja, ja... Muy gracioso. – la ignoró Honda, volviendo su mirada a la ventana – Konichiwa. – la saludo por lo bajo.

- ¿Katsuya? – exclamó la chica extrañada - ¿Qué haces con el uniforme? -

- Je, je... Me quedé dormido y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. – respondió Gabriel con una expresión tonta, mientras se despeinaba un poco, intentando disimular el largo de su pelo.

Anzu lo miró levantando una ceja, pero lo dejó en paz cuando vio que un chibi de pelo tricolor entraba al salón.

- ¡Konichiwa Yugi-kun! – lo saludó la morocha con una sonrisa.

- Konichiwa Anzu-chan. – respondió el chibi también sonriendo, mientras dejaba su mochila sobre su pupitre – Katsuya. Honda. – los saludo con una sonrisa.

- Yugi. – respondió Honda en tono ido, sin quitar su mirada de la ventana.

- Konichiwa Yugi. – saludó Gabriel acercándose al pupitre del chibi y este lo miró durante varios segundos a los ojos - ¿Na—Nani? – tartamudeó el rubio, nervioso.

- Mmhh... – intensificó la mirada Yugi – Nada. Creí ver algo, pero creo que me equivoque. – sonrió y Gabriel también lo hizo, pero nervioso.

«¿Acaso este chico tiene una percepción especial?» meditó el arcángel un poco nervioso, revolviéndose aún más el pelo al ver que el chibi continuaba mirándolo con un interés muy poco usual.

- ¿Na...? – medio exclamó Anzu, desviando la atención que Yugi tenía sobre Gabriel a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Anzu-chan? – preguntó el chibi mirándola confundido.

- Uirian-kun (William) aún no llegó. – respondió la morocha señalando el pupitre junto al de Katsuya.

- ¿Y? – aportó Honda en tono cansado.

- Que es raro. Él nunca llega tarde. ¿No es así, Yugi-kun? -

- Aa... Tal vez está enfermo. – trató de adivinar el tricolor.

- No lo creo. – intervino repentinamente Matías.

Honda le dirigió una mirada extraña (odio según Gabriel) y se puso de pie casi de inmediato:

- ¿Y quién te preguntó, Otogi? – le espetó parándolo con la mano para que no avanzara más allá de su pupitre (el primero de la fila del Yugi-gumi)

- Nadie, solo decía. – respondió Matías levantando los hombros en desinterés.

- Si no está enfermo, entonces... – pero Anzu fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse - ¿Uirian-kun? – preguntó casi de inmediato, decepcionándose.

- Kaiba. – bufó Honda sentándose de nuevo (o tirandose de nuevo) en su pupitre, mientras el CEO entraba al salón cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Era la primera vez que Matías y Gabriel veían a Kaiba en persona y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que se le cortara la respiración: Gabriel por un lado, por el increíble parecido que tenía el joven con _su_ Liebe y Matías, por el frío brillo en los ojos del CEO. Realmente helaba la sangre.

Sin ofrecer la más mínima atención a ninguno de los integrantes del Yugi-gumi, Kaiba caminó por entre los pupitres hasta llegar al suyo, delante del banco de Gabriel y detrás del banco de Matías. Se quitó el sobretodo blanco y plata que traía puesto y lo dobló para apoyarlo en su silla. Luego de sentarse, sacó una laptop de su maletín y se puso a teclear, ignorando a todo el mundo a su alrededor, como si no hubiera nadie en realidad.

- Etoo... ¿Kaiba-san? – lo llamó Anzu sorprendiendo a sus compañeros - ¿Tu... acabas de llegar, ne? – preguntó la morocha acercándose hasta estar de pie junto al CEO.

«¿Está niña esta mal de la cabeza o qué?» pensó el demonio pelinegro «¿Acaso no vio que acaba de entrar?»

- Si fueras el cachorro... – comenzó Kaiba sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la laptop – Supondría que estabas en otro mundo y que por eso no me viste cruzar esa puerta hace dos minutos... – dejó de teclear y miró a Anzu de manera fría.

«¿Quién es el cachorro?» se preguntó Gabriel para sus adentros, ignorando el hecho de que él (o más bien Katsuya) era el cachorro.

- Bueno... Sí te vi entrar... Solo... Quería preguntarte si habías visto a Uirian-kun cuando llegaste... -

El CEO se mantuvo callado, aún con sus zafiros en los ojos de Anzu, hasta que devolvió la mirada a la laptop y continuó tecleando, sin responder.

- ¿Eso es un no? – pensó Gabriel en voz alta sin darse cuenta y sus compañeros lo miraron asustados.

Kaiba volvió a dejar de teclear y se giró sobre su asiento, para ver al rubio a los ojos. Si esos ojos pertenecieran a cierto demonio, esa mirada habría hecho derretir al arcángel. Aunque no lo hicieron derretirse, si lograron provocar una sensación extraña en su pecho.

- Es un no, cachorro. – siseó el CEO en tono enfadado, pero por escasos segundos, Gabriel pudo notar una sonrisa en los labios pálidos del castaño.

«¿Él... Cómo... Porqué...?» pensó confundido, dirigiendo una mirada a Matías que no dijo nada.

Antes de que pudieran volver a preguntar, la puerta del frente del salón se abrió a un lado y entró el profesor.

- Konichiwa minna. – saludó sin mirar a los estudiantes siquiera.

- Konichiwa Kaidoh-sensei. – respondieron los alumnos poniéndose de pie junto a sus respectivos bancos, para luego sentarse cuando el profesor se los permitió.

- Bien alumnos, tengo unos anuncios que hacer... – comenzó el profesor en tono tranquilo – Como podrán recordar, Esemite-san (Smith) había venido como estudiante de intercambio desde Inglaterra y me temo que regresó a su país en el día de ayer. – informó. Yugi miró a Anzu y esta asintió con mirada triste.

El chico del que tanto hablaban, Uirian Esemite (William Smith) había estado yendo al instituto solo por dos meses, pero había sido suficiente tiempo para que la morocha se apegara a él (mucho más apegada que con Yugi, incluso) por eso no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal de no haber ido siquiera a despedirlo al aeropuerto.

- Por la partida de Esemite-san, ha quedado un puesto libre en el curso, por lo que hoy voy a presentarles a un nuevo alumno... Él se mudó a Japón hace una semana y decidió seguir sus estudios en nuestro instituto. -

«Tal como lo creí» pensó Matías, medio girándose a ver a Gabriel, que pudo interpretar esa mirada casi de inmediato. No por algo eran "hermanos".

«Será que él chico nuevo...»

- Pasa, por favor. – pidió el profesor levantando un poco más la voz.

La puerta se corrió y una figura delgada pasó al salón. El joven, no demasiado alto, tenía el cabello plateado muy largo, amarrado en una trenza y bastante alborotado. Tenía la piel muy pálida y sus ojos eran de un color intenso y brillante: azules tan profundos como la misma noche.

«No puede ser» pensó de inmediato el arcángel rubio al verlo.

- Konichiwa minna. – saludó el joven inclinando la cabeza levemente – Mi nombre es Ryou Bakura. – se presentó.

- Bakura-san, puedes ocupar el quinto pupitre de la izquierda, junto a Jounouchi-san. – indicó el profesor, señalando el asiento que antes había sido ocupado por Uirian.

- Aa. – agradeció el joven inclinando la cabeza hacia el profesor y caminó entre los pupitres hasta sentarse en su banco.

Sin poder evitarlo, Gabriel lo había seguido con la mirada desde el momento en el que entrara al salón y el chico peliplateado lo había notado.

Sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y escribió algo muy rápido en la parte de abajo de una hoja. Dejó el lápiz a un lado y rompió el trozo escrito, doblándolo dos veces. Sonrió y se lo pasó a Gabriel. El arcángel, todavía un poco confundido, lo desdobló deprisa para así leer:

"Un gusto volver a verte... Gabriel"

«¡Imposible!» pensó devolviendo la mirada al rostro sonriente del otro «¿Raphael?»

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996 

"Ángeles y Demonios" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
